The present invention relates to a Heating, Ventilation, Air Conditioning (HVAC) efficient fan controller device and in particular to an apparatus and methods for improving cooling or heating system energy efficiency.
Residential and commercial HVAC system power consumption in the United States accounts for 30% of average summer peak-day electricity loads, 14% of total electricity use, and 44% of total natural gas use, as reported by the US Energy Information Agency Residential and Commercial Energy Consumption Surveys from 2003 and 2009.
Known gas furnace central heating systems are controlled by thermostats which energize a relay to turn on the gas furnace heat source with a brief delay followed by turning on the heater ventilation fan at a lower fan speed than the higher fan speed used for cooling. Unfortunately, maintaining a lower heater ventilation fan speed often results in increased heat soak within the central heating unit and the portion of the heat generated by the heat source not delivered to conditioned space is lost to the environment. The heat loss increases the central heating unit operational time consuming more energy. Further, the amount of heat soak increases as the central heating unit is operated for longer periods of time leaving significantly more unrecovered energy and higher temperatures (i.e., 260 to 350 degrees Fahrenheit) in the heat exchanger after the heater ventilation fan is turned off. In most heating systems a significant portion of this unrecovered heating energy is wasted and lost to the environment after the heat source and the heater ventilation fan are tuned off.
Known direct-expansion cooling systems are controlled by thermostats which turn on a cooling ventilation fan when the cool source is energized and turn off the fan when the cool source is de-energized. When the cooling source is de-energized there is a significant amount of cold water condensed onto the evaporator coil which is not used to deliver sensible cooling capacity to the conditioned space and this sensible cooling capacity is lost to the environment after the cool source and the cooling ventilation fan are tuned off. This increases the cooling system operational time and energy use.
Known heat pump, electric resistance, and hydronic heating systems are controlled by thermostats which turn on the ventilation fan when the hydronic heat source is energized and turn off the fan when the heat source is de-energized. Hydronic heating and cooling systems circulate a liquid from a central location to a heat exchanger in a Forced Air Unit (FAU). Known heat pump and hydronic systems do not provide a fan-on delay. Nor do heat pump and hydronic systems provide a heating fan-off time delay due to lower heat exchanger temperatures of 130 to 180 degrees Fahrenheit which are 2 to 3 times lower than gas furnace heat exchanger temperatures. During the start-up period there is no useful heating delivered by the ventilation air which can waste fan energy and cause thermal comfort issues for building occupants. When the heat source is de-energized there is a significant amount of heating energy left in the heating coil which is not used to deliver heating capacity to the conditioned space and this heating capacity is lost to the environment after the heat source and the heating ventilation fan are tuned off. This increases the heat pump, electric resistance, or hydronic heating system operational time and energy use.
Known electro-mechanical devices are available in the market to provide a common wire at the thermostat, but these devices are large and expensive costing from $18 to $99 per unit which is 16 to 90% of the cost of the Smart Communicating Thermostat. Due to the larger size and expense, Smart Communicating Thermostat manufacturers are attempting to design around the problem of no common wire at the thermostat using power stealing, but this has caused numerous problems with loss of power and reliability causing Smart Communicating Thermostats not to function properly. Smart Communicating Thermostats must keep their batteries charged by drawing power through low-voltage wires connected to the Air Conditioning (AC) contactor, the gas valve, or the fan relay. This power stealing creates numerous problems for Heating Ventilating Air Conditioning (HVAC) system. First, the device from which the power is drawn can activate unintentionally or not activate. For example, the AC compressor can be turned on unintentionally when there is no call for cooling. The HVAC system can unintentionally activate a heating cycle, or the fan can come on when there is no call for the fan. During periods of high HVAC usage, such as very hot or very cold days, the battery can be drawn down during longer periods of heating or cooling. Since the heating or cooling cycle is frequent due to the outdoor temperature, the battery does not get a chance to re-charge and the HVAC system must shut down for a period of time until the battery charge is restored. This can cause building occupants to be uncomfortably hot with no AC during summer or cause building occupants to be uncomfortably cold with no heating during winter or cause water in a plumbing system to freeze causing water damage in the building.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,944 (Byrnes et al, 2004) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,046 (Byrnes et al, 2004) disclose a variable speed fan motor control for forced air heating/cooling systems using an induction-type fan motor controlled by a controller circuit which is operable to continuously vary the speed of the fan motor during a start-up phase and a shut-down phase of the heating and/or cooling cycle. The controller circuit includes temperature sensors which are operable to control start-up and shutdown of the fan motor over continuously variable speed operating cycles in response to sensed temperature of the air being circulated by the fan. Byrnes teaches control of the heater fan from low to high speed but the high speed is limited specifically to the motor speed used for heating which is low, medium, or medium high and not the motor's high speed used for cooling. Byrnes' patents do not include a method or a fan relay to energize the high speed used for cooling after a short time period when the heat exchanger has reached its maximum temperature to deliver more heating output to satisfy the thermostat temperature sooner and save heat source energy. Brynes' does not teach a variable fan-off time delay based on AC compressor or heat source operational time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,916 (Abbey 1983) discloses a 120 VAC heating or cooling system fan override relay control to immediately start the blower to circulate air when the heating or cooling element turns on and continue to operate the override for a fixed timed interval by a time delay relay after the heating or cooling element turns off. U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,916 teaches starting the blower fan instantly when the heating element is turned on and not waiting for the heat exchanger to reach maximum temperature before turning the fan from the low speed used for heating to the high speed used for cooling. U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,916 does not vary the fan-off time delay based on air conditioning compressor or heat source operational time.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,000 (Kloster 2002) discloses is a temperature controlled device for a two-stage furnace: 1) low fan speed for low heat mode, and 2) higher fan speed for high heat mode. The higher fan speed is limited to available heater fan speeds; not the high speed used for cooling. U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,000 does not provide instructions for a variable fan-off time delay based on heat source operational time and does not provide instructions to initially operate the heater fan at the low speed used for heating and switch to the high speed used for cooling after the heat exchanger has reached maximum temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,083 (Adams 1993) discloses an adaptive furnace controller using analog temperature sensing to maintain a constant preselected heat exchanger temperature (i.e., 120 Fahrenheit) during operation and operates the fan time delay until a fixed lower heat exchanger temperature(i.e. 90 Fahrenheit) is reached. The adaptive furnace control regulates a controllable valve to adjust burner firing rate, thereby holding heat exchanger operating temperature constant to create constant on/off times based on the previous cycle on/off times of the furnace by regulating circulation blower speed. By increasing blower speeds to shorten “on” times or decreasing blower speeds to increase “on” times, and thereby achieving optimum cycle times.
ICM Controls, Inc. (www.icmcontrols.com) has manufactured on delay/off delay controls for HVAC circulating fans for more than 25 years. The ICM fan delays connect between the fan “G” terminal of a thermostat to an HVAC fan relay used to energize the HVAC fan, but the on delay/off delay are fixed time delays and only have one input and one output to interrupt and control the fan. The present invention monitors the fan “G” signal as a proxy for AC compressor operation and varies the extended fan-off time delay for cooling based on AC compressor operational time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,880 (Bellis, 1992) discloses a solid state control circuit for use in connection with existing low-voltage thermostat terminals of a split-system or packaged HVAC system having a refrigerant system compressor and condenser with outdoor fan and an evaporator and gas-fired furnace or electrical heating elements with indoor blower fan. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,880 patent relates generally to systems for increasing the efficiency of air conditioning units by continuing the blower run time after the compressor is turned off. Specifically, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,880 patent claims an air conditioning control unit comprising a low voltage room thermostat fan terminal, a low voltage compressor relay terminal, a timing circuit means, a sensitive gate triac, and a power triac. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,880 patent also claims a method for controlling the on-off time of an indoor fan that is controlled by and associated with an indoor thermostat for a room air conditioning system. The apparatus of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,880 patent is not programmable or adaptable. It does not have a fixed delay from one system to another. The delay is related to the supply voltage, which varies from system to system. Bellis provides constant current to the triac gates on the order of 6 milliamps. The total current draw is even higher than that when all components are included. Many systems have do not accommodate this much current draw through control relays without causing a humming noise which irritates the user. The Bellis design momentarily de-energizes the relay when switch from thermostat driven fan to his delay. This can cause relay chatter and excessive wear. Bellis does not provide for an override function if the unit fails. The Bellis design is a “fixed” delay. Bellis does not disclose a variable fan-off time delay based on air conditioning compressor or heat source operational times or increasing the heater fan speed from the low speed used for heating to the high speed used for cooling after the heat exchanger has reached the approximate maximum temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,233 (Noto '233) teaches of a device used to extend the fan run time and also periodically activate the fan during times the system is not calling for heating or cooling. Noto requires the circuit to have access to the 24 VAC signals from the AC transformer. This requirement precludes his device from being connected directly to the thermostat since most thermostats do not have both the hot and neutral legs of the transformer. Household wiring only provides the hot (red) signal to the transformer. Although Noto teaches of a range of delays, his invention uses fixed times for the delays. The delays in Noto's invention are not based on the duration of the air conditioning compressor or heat source operational time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,044 (Flanders et al., 1989) provides a heating and cooling control system that works by energizing a fan or other fluid circulating device to circulate fluid and effect thermal transfer of energy from the fluid to the spaces being heated and by de-energizing the circulating means at a selected time interval after de-energization of the heating and control system. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,044 patent also claims a heating control system comprising a switching means to effect energization of the fluid circulating means, a switching control means that is energizable in response to operation of the control circuit, and an additional circuit means that energizes the switching control means a selected time interval after de-energization of the heating system. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,044 patent is intended to increase the time the fan is turned on after a heating cycle to improve energy efficiency. The device draws power continuously from the gas solenoid through a 680 ohm resistor, and this method has proven to be problematic in practice. Too much current drawn in this way, can cause a humming noise in the gas valve and false operation. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,044 patent also enables the fan relay to activate the blower as soon as the gas valve is activated. This results in cool air being circulated throughout the home since the plenum is not sufficiently warm. Normal heat operation retards the blower until the temperature in the plenum reaches a preset operating temperature. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,044 patent also requires the addition of a relay circuit. This relay must be active the entire time the fan is to be off, creating a significant current draw even when the system is in not calling for heating or cooling. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,044 patent also describes fixed delays. It has no way to adapt the fan delay times either by user input or by the compressor run time. The delays provided by the U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,044 patent are also subject to the variations of the components selected. Additionally, although Flanders touches on the subject of how his invention works when the fan switch on the thermostat is moved from the AUTO position to the ON position, as described, there is no way for the fan to come on when the occupant requests.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,703 (Kinsey '703) teaches of a device that intervenes with the controls coming from a thermostat and going to the heating/cooling system. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,703 patent discloses a fixed upper limit to the time that the compressor or heating source can be activated and then his invention adds additional time to the blower fan. This activity can increase the efficiency of an air conditioner system by allowing a certain amount of water to condense on the evaporator coil and then re-evaporating this water to cool the home. The amount of water collected will vary based on the humidity of the ambient air. Having a fixed compressor run time with a fixed blower time can create a less efficient system than the current invention. In many environments, limiting the compressor run time and counting on evaporative cooling to reduce the home's temperature will increase the time required to cool the home. In many cases, the desired set point may never be achieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,240,851 (Walsh '851) teaches about a furnace fan timer. The Walsh '851 device is a timer with a user programmable interval and duration. The device runs continuously in a never ending loop counting down minutes before operating the fan and then counting the minutes to keep the fan activated. Walsh's device is not compatible with air conditioner systems. Most thermostats connect the fan switch to the air conditioner compressor switch when operating in the automatic fan mode. In systems with air conditioners, Walsh's invention will activate the air conditioner compressor when it turns on the fan. This requires users to turn off the circuit breakers for their air conditioner systems when using his device. Walsh's invention has two interchangeable wire connections.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,394,920, (Kronmiller '920 assigned to Honeywell) teaches of an HVAC thermostat device to control room temperatures using a pair of thermally responsive bimetallic strips mounted within a circular-shaped housing to control space cooling or heating equipment using low voltage signals. U.S. Pat. No. 7,140,551 (de Pauw '551 assigned to Honeywell) teaches of a similar HVAC thermostat device with a simplified user interface and circular-shaped housing to control space cooling or heating equipment using low voltage signals. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,394,920 and 7,140,551 provide no instructions about how to monitor the fan, AC compressor, or heat source to provide a variable fan-off time delay to recover and deliver useful cooling and heating energy otherwise wasted. The prior patents do not teach about increasing heater fan speed from the low speed used for heating to the high speed used for cooling.
Non-patent publication published by SOUTHERN CALIFORNIA EDISON and authored by PROCTOR ENGINEERING GROUP, LTD., BEVILACQUA-KNIGHT, INC., “Energy Performance of Hot Dry Air Conditioning Systems,” Report Number CEC-500-2008-056, July 2008, Pages 15, 50, 65-66, California Energy Commission, Sacramento, Calif. USA (CEC '056). Available online at: http://www.energy.ca.gov/2008publications/CEC-500-2008-056/CEC-500-2008-056.PDF. Pages 65 and 66 of the CEC '056 non-patent publication provides laboratory test data performed by Southern California Edison (SCE) of a latent recovery method where the fan operates continuously and the compressor is paused or turned off intermittently which is referred to as a Compressor Pause Mode (CPM) on page 2 of the PG&E #0603 non-patent publication discussed below. CEC '056 describes the latent recovery method as “cooling energy . . . stored as moisture removal” which “will be lost down the condensate drain unless it is recovered at the end of the compressor cycle.”
Non-patent publication published by PACIFIC GAS & ELECTRIC (PG&E) and authored by PROCTOR ENGINEERING GROUP, LTD., “Hot Dry Climate Air Conditioner Pilot Field Test,” Emerging Technologies Application Assessment Report #0603. Date: Mar. 2, 2007, Pages 41, Pacific Gas & Electric (PG&E) Company, San Francisco, Calif., USA (PG&E #0603). Available online at: http://www.etcc-ca.com/reports/hot-dry-climate-air-conditioner-pilot-field-test. The PG&E #0603 non-patent publication discloses two latent recovery methods: 1) Compressor Pause Mode; and 2) optimal fixed fan-off delays for different climate zones with high, medium, or low speed fan during the fan-off delays. Variable speed fan motor operation during fan-off delays was disclosed by Byrnes in U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,944 issued on Feb. 3, 2004 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,046 issued Feb. 24, 2004.
Non-patent publication published by PACIFIC GAS & ELECTRIC (PG&E) and authored by PROCTOR ENGINEERING GROUP, LTD., “Hot Dry Climate Air Conditioner Pilot Field Test Phase II, Emerging Technologies Program Application Assessment Report #0724,” Date: Feb. 8, 2008, Pages 39, PG&E Company, San Francisco, Calif., USA, (PG&E #0724). Available online at: https://newbuildings.org/sites/default/files/PGE_2008_Pilot_Field_Test_Report.pdf. The PG&E #0724 non-patent publication discloses optimal fixed fan-off delays for various AC operating times in different climate zones where the fan is operated at high, medium, or low speed fan operation during the fan delay using a variable speed Electronically Commutated Motor (ECM). Variable speed fan motor operation during fan-off delays was disclosed by Byrnes in U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,944 issued on Feb. 3, 2004 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,046 issued Feb. 24, 2004.
Non-patent publication published by American Council for an Energy Efficient Economy (ACEEE) and authored by ABRAM CONANT, JOHN PROCTOR, LANCE ELBERLING, “Field Tests of Specially Selected Air Conditioners for Hot Dry Climates,” Published in the Proceedings of the 2008 ACEEE Summer Study on Energy Efficiency in Buildings, Asilomar, Calif., Date: August 2008, Pages 14, American Council for an Energy Efficient Economy, 529 14th Street NW, Suite 600, Washington, D.C. 20045 USA (Conant 2008). Available online at: http://aceee.org/files/proceedings/2008/data/papers/1_537.pdf. The Conant 2008 non-patent publication discloses potential energy efficiency improvements from fixed fan-off time delays for various air conditioning operating times using a variable-speed brushless DC fan motor to operate the fan at a lower speed during the fan-off delay. Variable speed fan motor operation during fan-off delays was disclosed by Byrnes in U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,944 issued on Feb. 3, 2004 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,046 issued Feb. 24, 2004.
Non-patent unpublished report authored by PROCTOR ENGINEERING GROUP, LTD., “Concept 3™ Furnace Fan Motor Upgrade,” Prepared by Proctor Engineering Group. Date: Oct. 1, 2009. Pages 14. Published by Proctor Engineering Group Ltd., 65 Mitchell Blvd Ste 201, San Rafael, Calif., 94903. (Proctor 2009). The Proctor 2009 unpublished report discloses a method of controlling a variable speed fan motor to provide a cooling fan-off delay. Variable speed fan motor operation during fan-off delays was disclosed by Byrnes in U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,944 issued on Feb. 3, 2004 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,046 issued Feb. 24, 2004.
Non-patent publication published by MOTORS AND ARMATURES (MARS) Inc., SERIES 325 MARS Solid State Timers, MARS number 32393 and 32378, Date: Sep. 4, 2007, Pages 1, Published by Motors & Armatures, Inc. (MARS), 250 Rabro Drive East, Hauppauge, N.Y. 11788, USA (Mars 2007). MARS describes two fan-off delay relay controls: 1) MARS 32393 and 2) MARS 32377. Available online: www.marsdelivers.com. MARS 32393 provides a fixed 2-minute fan-off delay and is installed between the fan “G” terminal of a thermostat and the HVAC fan relay used to energize the HVAC fan. MARS 32393 and 32377 connect to both sides of the system transformer, hot and neutral, and use a single input and a single output. MARS 32377 provides a knob on the front of the device for the user to select a fixed fan-off delay time from 0 to 360 seconds.
Non-patent unpublished report authored by PROCTOR ENGINEERING GROUP, LTD., “California Air Conditioner Upgrade—Enhanced Time Delay Relay—Residential, Work Paper WPPEGPGE0001,” Date: May 18, 2008, Pages 15, Provided to me on Oct. 12, 2017 by Proctor Engineering Group Ltd., 65 Mitchell Blvd. Suite 201, San Rafael, Calif. 94903, USA (Proctor 2008). The Proctor 2008 non-patent unpublished report was not disseminated or made available to the extent that persons interested and ordinarily skilled in the subject matter or art, exercising reasonable diligence, could locate the reference. Proctor 2008 describes a cooling fan-off delay Enhanced Time Delay (ETD) product providing a fan-off delay with a variable speed Electronically Commutated Motor (ECM or a fixed speed Permanent Split Capacitance (PSC) motor. Data provided in the Proctor 2008 workpaper are for continuous high speed fan operation and intermittent compressor operation (i.e., variable compressor “ON” and “OFF” times) per the Compressor Pause Mode (CPM) method disclosed on page 21 of the PG&E #0603 and FIG. 48 (p. 66) of CEC '056. Variable fan speed operation during fan-off delays was disclosed by Byrnes in U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,944 issued on Feb. 3, 2004 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,046 issued Feb. 24, 2004.
Non-patent unpublished report authored by PROCTOR ENGINEERING GROUP, LTD., “Workpaper Extended Fan Time Delay Relay,” Date: Feb. 9, 2007, Pages 7, Prepared by Proctor Engineering Group Ltd., 418 Mission Ave., San Rafael, Calif. 94901 USA (Proctor 2007). Proctor 2007 was not disseminated or made available to the extent that persons interested and ordinarily skilled in the subject matter or art, exercising reasonable diligence, could locate the reference. Data provided in the Proctor 2007 workpaper are for continuous high speed fan operation and intermittent compressor operation per the CPM method disclosed on page 21 of the PG&E #0603 and FIG. 48 (p. 66) of CEC '056. Proctor 2007 suggests that a fixed time delay is optimal (i.e., “5-minute time delay is closer to optimum” and “energy savings for ECM units with low speed are double the PSC savings”). No information is provided in Proctor 2007 to define any relationship between the fan-off delay “tail” and the AC compressor cycle length. Variable fan speed operation during fan-off delays was disclosed by Byrnes in U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,944 issued on Feb. 3, 2004 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,046 issued Feb. 24, 2004.
Non-patent unpublished instructions authored by PROCTOR ENGINEERING GROUP, LTD., “CheckMe!® Concept 3—Brush Free DC by McMillan Installation Instructions,” Dated: Dec. 31, 2008, Pages 7, Prepared by Proctor Engineering Group Ltd., 418 Mission Ave., San Rafael, Calif. 94901 USA (Proctor 2008a). The Proctor 2008a installation manual is currently available online at: https://www.proctoreng.com/dnld/Concept3_Installation_forCM.pdf. However, the Proctor 2008a was not disseminated or made available to the extent that persons interested and ordinarily skilled in the subject matter or art, exercising reasonable diligence, could locate the reference. Concept 3 motor installation manual describes a variable speed fan motor operating at low speed during fan-off delay. Variable fan speed operation during fan-off delays was disclosed by Byrnes in U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,944 issued on Feb. 3, 2004 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,046 issued Feb. 24, 2004.
Non-patent unpublished advertising flier authored by ENERGY FEDERATION INC. (EFI), “Promo—Concept 3 High Efficiency Motor,” Date: Jan. 29, 2009, Pages 3, Prepared by Energy Federation Inc. (EFI), 40 Washington St, Westborough, Mass. 01581 USA (EFI 2009). EFI 2009 is a promotional flier for a variable speed motor operating at low speed during fan-off delays which was disclosed by Byrnes in U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,944 issued on Feb. 3, 2004 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,046 issued Feb. 24, 2004.
Non-patent unpublished flier authored by PROCTOR ENGINEERING GROUP, LTD., “Promo—Concept 3 PEG Calif—Photo,” Date: Nov. 4, 2008, Page 1, Proctor Engineering Group Ltd., 418 Mission Ave., San Rafael, Calif. 94901 USA (Proctor 2008b). Proctor 2008b is a promotional flier for a variable speed motor operating at low speed during fan-off delays. Variable speed fan motor operation during fan-off delays was disclosed by Byrnes in U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,944 issued on Feb. 3, 2004 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,046 issued Feb. 24, 2004.
Non-patent unpublished installation manual authored by PROCTOR ENGINEERING GROUP, LTD., “Enhanced Time Delay Relay Installation Procedure,” Date: Nov. 28, 2006, Pages 4, Prepared by Proctor Engineering Group Ltd., 418 Mission Ave., San Rafael, Calif. 94901 USA (Proctor 2006). Proctor 2006 is an installation manual for adjustable fixed fan-off delay products.
Non-patent unpublished advertising flier authored by PROCTOR ENGINEERING GROUP, LTD., “Air Conditioner Enhanced Time Delay Relay” (DelayRelayFactSheet 3-LR.pdf), Date: Dec. 31, 2007, Pages 2, Proctor Engineering Group Ltd., 418 Mission Ave., San Rafael, Calif. 94901 USA (Proctor 2007b). This is an advertising document targeting homeowners.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,135 (Southworth '135) describes several timer functions (e.g. delay on make, delay on break, recycle, single shot, etc.) expressed in terms of a series of timer subfunctions, and code segments for each subfunction. A program of a timer is established to include a plurality of subfunction code segments and a subfunction ordering table for determining the ordering of execution for the subfunction code segments. The ordering of subfunctions of the subfunction ordering table may be selectable in accordance with a model number input received at a program builder system adapted for use in programming the programmable timer. In one embodiment, the programming method provides for reprogramming of a timer including a control circuit having a one-time programmable processor.
Non-patent publication published by the Florida Solar Energy Center (FSEC) authored by HENDERSON, H., SHIREY, D., RAUSTAD, R., “Understanding The Dehumidification Performance of Air-Conditioner Equipment at Part-Load Conditions,” Final Report FSEC-CR-1537-05, Date: January 2006, Pages 613, Florida Solar Energy Center, Cocoa, Fla., USA (Henderson 2006), Available online at: http://www.fsec.ucfedu/en/publications/pdf/FSEC-CR-1537-05.pdf. Henderson 2006 is cited in CEC '056. Henderson 2006 provides data for a fixed fan-off delay of 26 minutes based on AC compressor operating time of 12 minutes (FIG. 6, p. 14).
Non-patent publication published by PACIFIC GAS & ELECTRIC (PG&E) and authored by Abram Conant of PROCTOR ENGINEERING GROUP, LTD., titled “California Climate Air Conditioner Upgrade—Enhanced Time Delay Measure Codes H796 Cooling Optimizer Program, Work Paper PGE3PHVC150 Enhanced Time Delay Relay Revision # 1,” Date: May 5, 2014, pages 36, published by PG&E Customer Energy Solutions, San Francisco, Calif., USA (PG&E 2014). Available online at: http://deeresources.net/workpapers. PG&E 2014 was published 48 months after the Walsh '229 patent application was filed on Apr. 14, 2010 which issued as the '920 patent. PG&E 2014 is the earliest published Proctor workpaper available that can be located by persons interested and ordinarily skill in the subject matter or art, exercising reasonable diligence. No earlier published references of Proctor workpapers were disseminated or otherwise made available to the extent that persons interested and ordinarily skilled in the subject matter or art, exercising reasonable diligence, could locate the references. PG&E 2014 references an undisclosed proprietary algorithm providing a fan-off delay after the air conditioner compressor turns off. This disclosure of an undisclosed algorithm is almost identical to the disclosure on page 9 of Proctor 2008 regarding an undisclosed proprietary algorithm. PG&E 2014 does not provide an enabling disclosure regarding how “the fan-off time delay is recalculated during every air conditioner cycle as a function of the available cooling capacity remaining on the indoor coil.” PG&E 2014 provides field test data for seven homes that “received a device with control characteristics identical to the WCC (ETDR) device” (Table 8, pp. 8-9) from a study published in August 2011 by Queen, R., titled “Proportional Time Delay Relay for Air Conditioner Latent Capacity Recovery,” Report to the California Energy Commission Public Interest Energy Research Program, August 2011. The Queen report was published 16 months after Walsh filed the provisional '229 patent application on Apr. 14, 2010. PG&E 2014 also provides Intertek laboratory test data from CASE 2011 published in December 2011 or 20 months after the Walsh filed the provisional '229 application on Apr. 14, 2010. PG&E 2014 also provides tests of continuous fan operation with Compressor Pause Mode (CPM) in FIG. 5 and Table 11 (p. 13) taken from Table 23 (p. 65) and FIG. 48 (p. 66) of the CEC '056. FIG. 5 (p. 13) and FIG. 48 (p. 66) of the CEC '056 only show the Y-axis from 5.5 to 10. FIG. 5 also shows three arrows pointing to a “5 minute tail” and one arrow pointing to a “10 minute tail,” but these are not “enhanced time delay tests” as stated in the caption of FIG. 5. Rather, these are Compressor Pause Mode (CPM) tests as indicated in an embedded Excel spreadsheet titled “SCEData.xls” in PG&E 2014 showing the full lab test data including evaporator fan power and continuous fan operation with compressor pause and the entire Y-axis from 0 to 10 (sensible EER and kW). The CPM method is described on page 21 of PG&E #0603. PG&E 2014 also provides laboratory test data described in Henderson 2006 cited in CEC '056. Henderson 2006 provides data for a fixed fan-off delay of 26 minutes based on AC compressor operating time of 12 minutes.
Non-patent publication published by the CALIFORNIA UTILITIES STATEWIDE CODES AND STANDARDS TEAM, Codes and Standards Enhancement (CASE) Initiative: Residential Refrigerant Charge Testing and Related Issues, 2013 California Building Energy Efficiency Standards, Date: December 2011, pages 51-61, authored by Pacific Gas and Electric (PG&E) Company, San Francisco, Calif., USA (CASE 2011). Available online at: http://www.energy.ca.gov/title24/2008standards/special_case_appliance/refrigerant/2013_CASE_R_Refrigerant_Charge_Testing_Dec_2011.pdf. CASE 2011 was published 20 months after filing the '229 application on Apr. 14, 2010 which issued as the Walsh '920 patent. The CASE 2011 discloses a fixed fan-off delay based on variable AC run time or variable fan-off delay based on fixed AC run time. Cycling test summaries are provided in Appendix C (pp. 60-61) for various fan-off time delay times of 80 to 610 seconds with 6 minutes of compressor run times for all tests with one set of tests using a Permanent Split Capacitance (PSC) motor and one set of tests using a Brushless Permanent Magnet (BPM) motor. Appendix A (pp. 50-54) provides Intertek testing conditions, test descriptions, test date, conditions, and airflow (cfm/ton) indicating the test were performed from Sep. 16, 2010 (p. 50) through Oct. 1, 2010 (p. 54). The Intertek tests provided in Appendix A (pp. 50-54), Appendix B (pp. 55-59), and Appendix C (pp. 60-61) were performed approximately five months after filing the '229 application on Apr. 14, 2010. Page 33 and 34 provide laboratory test data regarding the duct loss effect for fan-off time delay times ranging from 80 to 610 seconds with compressor run times of 6 minutes where one set of tests was performed using a PSC motor (FIG. 20) and another set of tests was performed using a BPM motor (FIG. 21).
Non-patent publication published by the International Energy Program Evaluation Conference (IEPEC) and authored by PROCTOR, J., HAIRRELL, A., “An Innovative Product's Path to Market. The influence of laboratory and field evaluations on adoption and implementation,” Date: August 2013, pages 7-8, IEPEC, Chicago, Ill., USA (Proctor 2013). Available online at: https://www.iepec.org/conf-docs/conf-by-year/2013-Chicago/050.pdf#page=1. Proctor 2013 was published 40 months after the Walsh '229 application was filed on Apr. 14, 2010 that led to the '920 patent. Proctor 2013 references an undisclosed algorithm embodied in a relay to provide a fan-off delay after air conditioning compressor turns off. Page 8 of the Proctor 2013 report provides the following statement.
“In the winter of 2009 fall of 2010 (sic) various time delay lengths were tested at the psychometric test facility in Plano Texas. This facility is regularly used by air conditioning manufacturers to certify their units to AHRI. The facility consists of a climate controlled indoor room and a climate controlled outdoor room. The facility has the ability to cover a wide range of climate conditions from very hot summer conditions to very cold winter conditions. These tests were sponsored by the California Investor Owned Utilities in support of codes and standards.”
The above statement asserts that tests were performed in the “winter of 2009” appears to be a typographical error and is crossed out. Evidence of this typographical error is provided in CASE 2011 Appendix A (pp. 50-54) showing tests dates ranging from Sep. 16, 2010 (p. 50) through Oct. 1, 2010 (p. 54). Furthermore, Robert Mowris, Verified Inc., was the first client to use the new Intertek psychrometric test facility in Plano, Tex., from February through March 2010. The Intertek tests provided in Appendix A (pp. 50-54) of the CASE 2011 report were performed approximately five months after the '229 application was filed on Apr. 14, 2010. The Proctor relay product was labeled with Southworth U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,135. The Southworth '135 patent applies to a timer that has the ability to be field programmed, but does not monitor any inputs nor does the patent vary the fan time delay based on the inputs. The Southworth '135 patent was assigned to ABB, an international company. Within ABB, the relay division was called SSAC, and SSAC was acquired by Symcom which was subsequently acquired by Littelfuse. SymCom manufactured at least two part numbers for Proctor Engineering Group. The first part number is KRLS2C-4713 with date code “4510” indicating first date of manufacturing was the 45th week of 2010. The second part number is KRLS2C-4827 with date code “4412” indicating first date of manufacturing was the 44th week of 2012. The first part number KRLS2C-4713 provided two optional variable fan-off delays of 4 to 10 minutes and 2 to 5 minutes. The second part number KRL2S2C-4827 provided a variable fan-off delay of 2 to 5 minutes. SymCom Technical Support indicated that the date code is “WWYY” so “4510” is 45th week of 2010. Therefore, the first product KRL2S2C-4713 with a variable fan-off time delay relay reprogrammed “to follow the algorithm that related the fan run time to the compressor run time” was first manufactured in November 2010. This is approximately seven months after the Walsh '229 application was filed on Apr. 14, 2010.
Non-patent installation instructions published by CARRIER CORPORATION for a packaged HVAC system “48ES-A Comfort 13 SEER Single-Packaged Air Conditioner and Gas Furnace System with Puron® ®-410A) Refrigerant Single and Three Phase 2-5 Nominal Tons (Sizes 24-60), 48ES-A Installation Instructions,” date: September 2010, Page 23 (CARRIER 2010). Available online at: http://dms.hvacpartners.com/docs/1009/Public/0E/48ES-05SI.pdf. CARRIER 2010 discloses a method of changing the fan speed by selecting a fan speed tap on the motor and connecting it to the blower relay.
Non-patent publication by Venstar Inc., for an electro-mechanical Add-a-Wire™ product that costs from $21 to $99. In applications where additional wiring cannot be installed, the Add-A-Wire accessory can be used to add a wire to the thermostat. See https://venstar.com/thermostats/accessories/add-a-wire/. Venstar uses a thermostat element with two opposing diodes to combine two original analog signals from a thermostat into one combined analog signal carried on an existing repurposed wire to an HVAC element where the one combined analog signal is reconstituted into the two original analog signals using two opposing diodes, two capacitors and two mechanical relays that activate or deactivate simultaneously with the two original analog signals from the thermostat. Similar apparatus and methods are used in the Lux Products Corporation electro-mechanical Power Bridge product, Honeywell International Inc., electro-mechanical Wiresaver THP9045A1023/U wiring module, and Ecobee Inc., an electro-mechanical EBPEK01 Smart SI Power Extender Kit (see following paragraphs).
Non-patent publication by Lux Products Corporation for an electro-mechanical Power Bridge product that costs from $18 to $22. The LUX Power Bridge provides 24V AC power to thermostats in homes without C-wires. Thermostats that connect to WiFi networks and home automation systems like Amazon Alexa and Apple HomeKit need a consistent 24V AC power source for optimal performance. The LUX Power Bridge allows homes with 3 and 4 wire systems to reap the benefits of smart thermostats without requiring a new wire to be installed between the furnace and the thermostat. See https://pro.luxproducts.com/powerbridge/.
Non-patent publication by Honeywell International Inc., for an electro-mechanical Wiresaver THP9045A1023/U wiring module that costs $12 to $16 but only works with Honeywell thermostats and does not provide a connector at the thermostat for other manufacturers. The Honeywell WireSaver is a C-Wire Adapter for Wi-Fi thermostats or RedLINK 8000 series Honeywell thermostat models. See https://customer.honeywell.com/en-US/Pages/Product.aspx?cat=HonECC+Catalog&pid=thp9045a1023/U.
Non-patent publication by Ecobee Inc., for an electro-mechanical EBPEK01 Smart SI Power Extender Kit that costs $20 to $27. A common wire is required for 5-wire thermostats. If there are only 4 wires to the existing thermostat (i.e. there is no common wire), the Ecobee Power Extender Kit can be used to power the Ecobee WIFI thermostat. See https://support.ecobee.com/hc/en-us/articles/227874107-Installing-the-Power-Extender-Kit-with-ecobee-Si-thermostats.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,410,713 (Lau '713) abstract discloses an “integrated efficient fan controller circuit device for controlling a fan of a heating, ventilating and air conditioning (HVAC) system.” Lau '713 describes and claims a fan controller having well-known circuit elements and configurations. Before the filing date of the Lau '713 (Aug. 30, 2013), fan controllers for HVAC systems had already existed. The fan controller disclosed and claimed by Lau, including each of the circuit components and their connections were either known or obvious to a person of ordinary skill based on decades-old circuit theory or disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,763,920 (Walsh '920), issued on Jul. 1, 2014 from an application filed on Apr. 12, 2011 and claiming priority from a provisional application, 61/324,229, filed on Apr. 14, 2010.
U.S. Patent application 20150159905 (Lau '905) discloses a “method and apparatus for controlling an air handler including a fan and at least a member of a group consisting of a heater and a compressor, the method comprising: installing an energy saving controller (“ESC”) between a thermostat and the air handler, monitoring by the ESC of ON and OFF durations of the heater if the air handler is in a heating mode, or the compressor if the air handler is in cooling mode, in a previous cycle and of ON duration of a current cycle, and determining the fan's first run time extension amount based on the ON and OFF durations of the previous cycle and the ON duration of the current cycle.”
U.S. Patent application 20150060557 (Lau '557) discloses a “method for energy saving during the operation of an HVAC system comprising an energy saving unit, comprising: installing a temperature probe in the supply air that can send data to the energy saving unit; configuring the energy saving unit to perform a set of functions comprising: receiving a user's instructions for turning on the HVAC system and setting a target room temperature; shutting off the heater or compressor when the target temperature is reached; measuring the temperature of the air in the room that is being heated or cooled and comparing the temperature of the supply air with the temperature of the air in the room; and causing the blower to keep running after shutting off the heater or compressor for as long as the temperature of the air in the room is smaller or greater than the temperature of the supply air, respectively.”
U.S. Patent application 20160223219 (Lau '219) discloses an “energy saving controller for an air handler having a fan and a heater or a compressor, the energy saving controller having circuitry for monitoring of ON and OFF durations of the heater if the air handler is in a heating mode, or the compressor if the air handler is in a cooling mode, in a previous cycle, and, of ON duration of a current cycle, and determining the fan's first run time extension based on the ON and OFF durations of the previous cycle and the ON duration of the current cycle. Lau '219 was filed Apr. 7, 2016 about five years after the Walsh U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/085,119 was filed on Apr. 12, 2011 with provisional application No. 61/324,229 filed on Apr. 14, 2010 that led to U.S. Pat. No. 8,763,920 (Walsh '920). Walsh '920 discloses “monitoring a duration of the air conditioner compressor cycle; and determining an amount of time fan operation is extended after the cooling cycle based on the duration” where the cooling cycle includes the OFF and ON duration. U.S. Pat. No. 9,995,493 (Mowris '493) is a continuation in part from the Walsh '920. Mowris '493 discloses a heating fan-off delay P2 “based on at least one heating cycle duration selected from the group consisting of: a heating on time defined from when the thermostat initiates a call for heating until the thermostat terminates the call for heating, and a heating off time defined from when the thermostat terminates the call for heating until the thermostat initiates the call for heating plus the heating on time.”
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20170051936 (Lau '936) discloses an “energy saving controller configured for mounting between a thermostat and the controller for an air handler unit having a fan and at least a member of a group consisting of a heater and a compressor. The energy saving controller includes a temperature probe for reading the temperature of a room where the thermostat is located and being configured to control the air handler unit based on a demand response request received from a utility provider via the Internet and an input from the temperature probe.” Known air handlers are controlled by thermostats which have a temperature sensor. Smart communication thermostats devices with temperature sensors and WIFI technology for wireless local area networking based on the IEEE 802.11 are enabled to control air handler units based on a demand response request received from the thermostat manufacturer (i.e., Nest, ecobee, Venstar) or a utility provider.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 201800386511 (Lau '511) discloses an “An energy saving controller for an air handler having a heater and a dual speed fan adapted to switch between a first speed and a second higher speed via a gas furnace controller, the energy saving controller being configured to be mounted between a thermostat and the gas furnace controller, and having: input terminals configured to connect to corresponding thermostat output terminals and receive output signals; a microcontroller configured to: process the output signals into revised signals; and cause the gas furnace controller to alternate between the first speed and the second higher speed to mimic a behavior of a variable speed fan; drivers configured to receive the revised signals and use the revised signals to actuate mechanical relays; wherein the mechanical relays are configured to actuate the fan or the compressor via ESC output terminals; and means for causing the alternation.”